YAKUZA
by jazzy2may
Summary: AU: Enter the world of the Yakuza, dark and painful. Will Iruka ever find the strength to leave that world behind him? Mizuki Iruka Slash, eventual Iruka/Kakashi Slash. M/MLove. UnBeta'd. No like no read.
1. Brothers in Blood

Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

Chapter 1 of 7

**Title:** Yakuza

**Author**: Jazzy

**Pairings**: Mizuki/Iruka, Iruka/Kakashi

**Other pairings**: I will create them as the muse allows. Naruto and his comrades are about the age of pre-genin, so I do not believe I will have any NaruSasu or GaaraNaru lov'n going on, unless its brotherly platonic love. ^_^

**Summary:** AU: enter the world of the Yakuza, dark and painful. Will Iruka ever find the strength to leave that world behind him? Mizuki Iruka Slash eventual Iruka/Kakashi Slash. M/MLove. No like no read.

**WARNINGS:** this is AU, **Unbeta'd** and a little rushed. Comments are always welcomed as long as they are civil and lack colorful lingo. I will eventually go back and fix the errors at a later date. Also this story is rather dark but hopefully it will lighten up with time.

Author Note: I write for fun. I don't write for perfection. Nor do I try to irritate people. Also, I put the warnings on and I expect people to adhere to them. I think that with reading a warning it is automatically assumed, that one does not: A) whine, or B) complain, about the things mentioned in the aforementioned warnings.

* * *

**No like no read – no complain about the No Beta. Thank you.**

* * *

**To read my other stories go to my Author Profile. **

**Note for those who are reading my other stories: I hope to update soon: Meaning, Must Love Dogs, and Fragile Doll soon... as well as a few other stories in my other fanfic categories. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**YAKUZA: ****Chapter One  
**Title: Brotherhood in Blood

It never really occurred to Iruka what it was he was growing in to. He had grown up alone, an orphan, without love or much guidance from parents or adults. He had just been one more lost soul forgotten and shuffled around in the system. He hadn't been bitter but he had despaired. He had been a victim and suicidal for most of his young life. He hadn't handled his parents' deaths well. He had always been very fragile or volatile emotionally as well as frail.

He was awkward and alone and painfully shy. He was never going to be a leader nor stand out much from the crowd. He knew his face was plain; there was little to distinguish it, to make it stand out from all the rest of the people, but he didn't mind that. He liked to hide and stay in the shadows, away from the spotlights, and away from others' attentions. But it never seemed to work for him. Even if he was in the background and his face never stood out in anyone's memory and he was someone easily forgotten; it still didn't guarantee any safety for him just anonymity.

He had lost track of how many facilities he'd been shipped in and out of and how many foster homes he had gone through, nor how many schools he had been enrolled in and kicked out of when he met Mizuki. Iruka couldn't even count how many times he had been the victim of bullies or some angry foster parent that was only in the system for the money offered for each child in their care. Iruka had been starved, beaten, abused, left on his own and abandoned more times then his mind cared to recall.

He definitely hated the night time.

The nightmares that mixed of memory and unreality, his every experienced re-experienced in his horrendous dreams. He didn't like to remember what it felt like to have a bigger body covering his own, the weight crushing down on him, sometimes cutting off his ability to breathe. He didn't like to remember the feel of that large body impassioned and hot and sweaty and smelling of alcohol and cigarettes. He didn't want to remember what it felt like to have a cracked bottle's sharp edges cutting into his throat as his legs were forced open and his body violated against his ability to defend himself.

He didn't like remembering the feel of that adult or any of the others like him that had done him before, the pain of having his innocence stripped away was not something he ever cared to consciously recall. Nor did he like to remember being tortured as he was being raped. That man, his current foster father would snubb his cigarettes, twist their fire embers into his flesh, make his skin scream in burnt pain. The more he screamed the more his sadist of a foster father really enjoyed putting his cigarettes out in Iruka's flesh.

Nighttime was the worst.

He liked the day time. In daylight nothing bad seemed to happen to that extent of the nighttime, sometimes there was a beating or some ridicule at school but nothing like what happens at night. That didn't happen in the day time, only at night, and now not so much, and not too many times, not now that the younger boy had been moved in.

He didn't like that it was happening and he tried to protect the younger boy but… Iruka was helpless to stop it. He was helpless to interfere. The last time he had tried to interfere he woke in the hospital, a giant wound running across his face, over his nose and cheeks. He had been punished severely and was terrified to try to stand up to the foster father ever again.

Iruka had been thinking it was time to escape this foster home and take himself off the radar of social workers and cops. He thought he could at least make a decent wage on the streets. If his body was going to be used like that any way, he might as well get paid for it, rather then beaten and humiliated for free. But with his face so scarred he didn't think he would have much luck in that line of work. Foster Father certainly knew how to jeer and sneer at him and bring down his already low self-esteem even lower.

Scar-face

Mental case

Powder puff

Weak

Pathetic

All those words were so painful to hear and yet all of those words used to describe him were all so true.

* * *

Iruka was being picked on again. He tried to fight. But there were four of them and only one of him and he hadn't exactly been eating very much lately. He knew he was about to be massacred when a boy two years older than he with wide green eyes and silver blonde hair, pale complexion, creamy skin, nimble fingers and so strong. He had an aura of danger and strength about him that made people back away and do as he commanded or charmed them to do; he stepped in and saved Iruka.

"Hi" said the boy, smiling warmly into Iruka's scared bruised eyes. "I'm Mizuki. You're Iruka right?"

Iruka shook all over but nodded in reply and bowed his thanks to Mizuki.

"You don't say much do you?" chuckled Mizuki.

It should have been that Mizuki was making fun of Iruka but Mizuki's laugh was inviting. It was warm. Iruka felt tears sting his eyes. It had been far too long since someone was last kind to him.

Mizuki blinked noticed Iruka's damp eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. Come eat with me. Let me apologize to you."

Iruka felt humbled and ashamed. He wiped at his eyes, scrubbing uselessly at his bruised face trying to be rid of the humiliating girlish tears. Tattered sleeves, frayed and broken down from the years, did not soak in the salt but agitated his injured countenance.

"You know for the longest time I thought you might be a girl." Said Mizuki conversationally. "I don't mean to insult you, its just, you have very long and very pretty hair. I like your hair. I think it suits you well. I like how gentle you are. I want to be your friend Iruka. Can we be friends?"

Iruka felt unworthy. Mizuki was wearing nice clothes. Iruka was in worn jeans with holes in the knees and an old hand me down t-shirt, two sizes too big straight off the rack from a Salvation Army store, even his shoes were from the charity bins. His sweater was all he had left of his father and that too was just a tattered stained patched up in places fraying at the sleeves more of a rag then a warm sweater. He was ashamed that someone so handsome and wearing such nice clothes would even think to be his friend.

"Wh-why, why would you want to be my friend?" asked Iruka in a shaky voice, a voice that was more of a murmur or a wisp of noise then actual speech.

"You have what's that thing, an inferiority complex, don't you?" asked Mizuki, green eyes keen and sharp taking in the blush on bronze flesh and down cast obsidian eyes.

Iruka's flush went hotter. Mizuki was so smart. Why would he want to be friends with him?

Mizuki sighed. "Because I like you." After saying this he offered Iruka his lunch pale with his whole lunch in it. "I've got some cash, I'll get something from the vending machines, you eat this. You're so thin. You need some fattening up." Again Mizuki shined that warm smile on Iruka and Iruka felt his heart stop.

"I can't accept this." Protested Iruka miserably, even as his stomach grumbled and reminded him he was without a lunch again. He really would like to eat this gift of a lunch box but he just couldn't accept it. "It's too much. You already helped me out. You saved me from a thrashing from those bullies. I owe you. I can't even begin to think how to repay your kindness."

"I told you. I want your friendship."

"Its not good enough, I'm not good enough for you." Protested Iruka miserably, finger nails biting at his wrists in an attempt to draw blood it was an attempt to calm his unsettled nerves.

Mizuki's larger hands, took hold of Iruka's hands and held them in his own, they were very warm and gentle. Mizuki was trying to keep Iruka from inflicting self-harm.

"Iruka-chan." Whispered Mizuki, green eyes wide with compassion and kindness, his hands squeezed Iruka's. "Your friendship means the world to me. It's enough, it's more than enough. It's what I desire above all else in this world." Insisted Mizuki. His tone was far too serious for a fifteen year old, far too serious for a boy that was known for playing around and being such a charmer and had girls falling all over him.

Mizuki had top grades, smarts, looks, money, and he was suave as well as being two years older than Iruka. What could Mizuki possibly see in a thirteen year old child?

As if reading his thoughts, which Mizuki had in a way done due to the fact that Iruka's face was so easily read, Mizuki replied. "Iruka-chan, you may be younger than I, but you do happen to be in the same grade as I and so I believe that with your smarts and your gentle nature I could learn much from you just as you could learn much from me. And besides, I want to protect you. I want to be your friend and because I have always wanted a little brother."

Iruka felt his eyes begin to leak again.

Their friendship was fast and grew stronger with the days and weeks that passed by. With the school year coming quickly to a close Iruka was soon introduced to the other side of Mizuki's world. Mizuki worked in a shadow organization. He was an up and coming in the ranks. Not to mention his father was high up on the food chain. Mizuki would one day inherit it all. Mizuki was destined for Yakuza boss-hood.

Iruka was introduced little by little into the Yakuza world. At first just hanging out with Mizuki and Mizuki's dad on occasion but mostly hanging with Mizuki and Mizuki's other friends from within the organization, then later Iruka was given small little errands, tests really, tests that with time grew bigger and more important, and strengthening his ties and loyalty to both Mizuki and to the Yakuza Organization.

* * *

**_(Careful this part may be disturbing to some readers. Please skip ahead.)_**

* * *

It was one of those rare nights that foster father was drunk and taking his frustrations out on Iruka that Mizuki came unexpectedly in the night to grab Iruka for a special mission that Mizuki witnessed Iruka's shame.

"So f-ing tight." Groaned the drunkard. "even with that ugly scar you're just, oo yeah, uh, so ugh, fffing, cute to resist." The thrusts were growing in frequency and demand, driving deeper and harder into the non-resisting smaller body. Iruka had his face turned away in shame even with his legs in the air urging the bastard quickly to his finish.

Mizuki was angry and disgusted. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. How could Iruka let some old fart do him like that? Maybe instead of adopting Iruka in to the family he should just pimp the little whore out on the streets!?

The rage and fury grew along with the jealousy.

He opened the window and climbed in stealthily making his way to the desk in the corner of the room he grabbed the chair and swung it with all of his might into the man that was plowing into the boy he loved. The animal growl was hair raising, the flames in Mizuki's eyes were an aspect of madness Iruka had never seen before. He cried out in terror and fear and shame and guilt. Wishing he were dead, wishing that Mizuki hadn't seen him like this.

* * *

**_(On with the story)_**

* * *

Mizuki was a frightening sight to behold. He was an elemental god, a whirlwind of fury and power, as that chair slammed into the foster father without mercy, bones cracked, blood splattered. Iruka screamed and screamed. The other children ran from the sight in terror and once foster father was dead Mizuki grabbed onto Iruka and threw him into the bathroom, slapping him a couple times across the cheeks to get him to back out of his hysteria.

"Get washed." Mizuki ordered. "Get your bags packed. You're leaving this place. So help me Iruka, if you fight me on this, I'll beat you to a living pulp. You got me?" Growled Mizuki, animal fury still glinting in his eyes.

Iruka shivered and was quick to obey. Mizuki watched him keenly, when he wasn't happy with Iruka's progress, he scrubbed Iruka nearly raw with the soap and body scrub. Iruka's tears and blood mingled with the cooling water. Mizuki still wasn't completely satisfied but at least Iruka was washed. Iruka was dressed in a robe then his few belongings were packed in to his duffle bag, old army issue another hand me down from his dead father.

Then Iruka and Mizuki left that place Iruka had called his home for the last year and a half, Mizuki setting it ablaze as Iruka said goodbye to that life and said hello to his new home and new life, Mizuki's.

* * *

Mizuki and his father listened to Iruka tell them the truth of the horrors he had lived through in his short life.

"I didn't l-like it. I didn't want it." wept Iruka miserably, so ashamed. "But I couldn't stop him. I c-couldn't. I tried. I tried to run away but he always found me. He would hurt me worse or hurt one of the younger boys to put me in my place. He locked me in the dark sometimes, some cupboard or some closet or in the cellar. I was starved so many times and the child services people never seemed to care. They never noticed."

"Please Mizuki, please, I know I shouldn't ask your forgiveness. I'm dirty. I'm irredeemable. But please, please don't take your friendship away from me. I couldn't bare it. Please forgive my weakness. Please. Please." Sobbed Iruka

Mizuki's father looked from the beaten boy to his son then back again. Mizuki's father reached out a strong hand to Iruka and patted his back soothingly.

"You are but a child. A Man does not harm a child. A man of honor protects and cherishes a child. The gods have not been kind to you, Umino-san, but I do not see an irredeemable human being before me. I only see an injured child in need of love and care. I can see already that you have given your loyalty and heart to Mizuki. I hope you will continue to honor us with that loyalty. I will provide this home to you and the many connections you can make within it. I offer you the protection of my family, Umino-san. But you must take an oath for me, one of blood and make yourself truly part of my family." Insisted the elder, Mizuki's father and leader of this particular clan of Yakuza.

Mizuki felt ashamed for thinking so badly of his tortured friend. He hugged Iruka close, taking in his clean sent, and stroking his fingers through Iruka thick silky hair.

"I'm sorry at how I overreacted Iruka-chan. My feelings for you drowned out my good sense and cool. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you so. Can you forgive me as well?"

Iruka sniffled and cried harder but held on tightly to Mizuki in return. "Yes Mizuki-sama. I forgive you, always."

"Then let's be family Iruka, you and I and my father and our clan and brotherhood, will you join with us Iruka Umino, will you become Yakuza?"

Iruka made the pledge of honor and of blood. The investigation into Iruka's foster father's death was short lived. The Yakuza greased some palms and made it go away after Iruka's joining of the family. And with his first kill, five years later, Iruka joined fully into the ranks of the Yakuza and earned a tattoo, a water dragon that swam up his back and over one shoulder. His ears were decorated with piercings and ear cuffs. Mizuki decorated him in silver and gold jewelry for his wrists, fingers, and neck. His hair was long and fell to his waist. As he aged, Iruka became a more self confident and quiet person, serene like the water dragon on his back and loyal to Mizuki.

Iruka was Mizuki's trusted right hand and lover. He protected, guarded, defended and fought side by side with Mizuki. Iruka was trained in martial arts and hand weapons from guns to knives and sword. Iruka took to it all as if he had been born into the life of the Yakuza. Iruka was proud of his life and of his lover. He thought he could never be any happier or feel any safer than being in the Yakuza and being at Mizuki's side for all time. For thirteen years he was content and even admittedly though conflicted at times he lived happily. He had believed in his duty to Mizuki and to the clan, no matter how much blood stained his hands.

* * *

Life was funny and feelings too. Iruka never thought he would ever change. He owed Mizuki and the Yakuza his life, his everything and yet… as time ticked on and the world turned and the years passed on Iruka began to feel his conscience begin to call to him. Dreams haunted him of a time before child services, before foster homes and rapists, before violence and the tearing away of innocence.

Iruka looked down upon a child he had been ordered to kill. He remembered Mizuki's father's words, those words that were now in conflict with Mizuki's orders.

_Mizuki: The child is a witness he must die_.

_A Man does not harm a child. A man of honor protects and cherishes a child_

_Mizuki: The child is a witness he must die_.

_A Man does not harm a child. A man of honor protects and cherishes a child_

Iruka looked in to bright burning sapphire eyes and knew he couldn't pull that trigger.

* * *

Across the street from where the child stood cowering beneath Iruka's shadow, an FBI Agent watched as a Yakuza trembled and faltered in his appointed task.

One red eye and one blue eye widened in the same face, as the Yakuza put away his gun and bent down and offered the child his hand instead, with a gentle smile that had never been witnessed or recorded before in this particular yakuza's file, it was angelic and it did something in the cynical detective's heart, something painful and new.

* * *

"Do you like ramen?" inquired the soft rich warm voice of Iruka Umino, chief lieutenant to Mizuki heir to the Yakuza clan in this part of Konohagure.

The boy's blue eyes widened impossibly larger then a grin lit up the scarred cheeks giving the boy a strange mischievous almost fox-like cast to his looks.

"RAMEN! ALLRIGHT! YEAH HOOOO" cried the boy jumping up and down pumping his little fist into the air in his excitement.

Iruka Umino's face lit up in a wider smile and laughter lit up the dark alley. Iruka's face had life in it. Eyes so dark as to look like black holes in his bronze face in shadows seemed to come to life in a warmth that made even Naruto stop for a moment to catch his breath.

* * *

Iruka had been handsome before but with his face so warm with that smile in his face and eyes, his beauty transcended into heavenly beauty, and made Kakashi Hatake chief FBI detective clutch painfully at his tightening heart valves.

* * *

Iruka's hand covered Naruto's.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know what its like to be alone in this world. I will take care of you. I will be your ni-san. I promise you I won't let anything bad ever happen to you ever again, I swear it."

"What about that blond boss guy. He don't like me." Pouted Naruto.

"Don't worry about Mizuki. He likes to make me happy. I'll tell him I wish to adopt you and he will let me. But you have to promise me that you will never ever tell any one what has happened in this place, and you must never talk to a police officer, otherwise I will be unable to protect you from Mizuki and the Yakuza."

Naruto frowned. "I saw you kill those people you know. I heard that Mizuki guy you like so much order the death of my family. You guys slaughtered my family. I should really, really, hate you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's face closed up again. There was pain in his eyes again.

"Yes, you should." Murmured the Yakuza, pained. "It is only natural that you should."

* * *

That inhuman cast to his features was back again, the shadows seemed to be swallowing him up. All that was human, all that was otherworldly that hinted at something of the divine, was suddenly missing and what was left in its place was a cold blodded emotionally cut-off soldier, a Yakuza.

"Ah crap kid, he's going to kill you now, you've blown your one chance at living through the night and seeing tomorrow with that one unthinking commentary." Groaned Kakashi, FBI agent, of course Kakashi would try to save the kid but with the kid and the yakuza being so close to each other and with Kakashi being across the street hidden from view and recording the happenings of these events to help bring down the Mizuki run Yakuza syndicate he didn't feel he would make it in time.

Naruto clasped Iruka's hand though, surprising him as well as his observers.

* * *

"But I won't. You're a soldier." Nodded the kid in unusual understanding. "But I ain't going to forgive you either, and don't expect me to get along with that Mizuki guy either!" growled the cute little chibi.

Iruka's eyes widened slightly and then he blushed. He then scratched at his scarred nose in such a cute shy way that…

* * *

Kakashi clamped down on a sudden gushing warmth in his nose.

Iruka Umino, cold blooded Yakuza soldier and murderer, should not ever look that adorable, not ever! It was an outrage. And yet, Kakashi could not help but fall even deeper into the trap, the unsuspecting Umino was casting over his FBI observer's heart and mind.

Iruka escorted the excitable chibi to the Ichiraku Ramen stand where they spent two hours chowing down on fine ramen cuisine. They were loud and full of life, joking and talking sometimes in outraged tones to one another, Iruka sometimes cuffed the kid on the ear or head if he became too outraged, then suddenly recall where they were and he would become that sheepish person again and Kakashi would once again race to close off his nose before he could bleed to death.

Umino and Naruto then quickly quieted each other down in fits of giggles and murmurs hard to capture on tape.

* * *

"I know that you can never forgive Mizuki what he has done to your family Naru-chan. I hope that in time you will come to understand that it was not personal nor done with malice. Mizuki believed that they posed a threat and he took them out. Mizuki-sama looks out for his clan. He felt that you were a danger to us. But I will talk with him. I will beg him to accept you into the clan or at least to accept that you will be my little brother."

"You're really kind, aren't you Iruka-sensei?"

"I… don't know." Whispered Iruka blushing this time with shame. "I don't think that I am."

"Of course you are!" cried Naruto. "Believe it!"

As the night winded/wined down Iruka Umino took his new charge with him on his bike, putting his only helmet on the kid and tucking him under his chin, securing him between his arms and torso.

He murmured. "Hold on tight, Naru-chan, we're about to blast off warp speed like out of this joint." Grinned Iruka in a unknown never before seen expression of mischief and light heartedness.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Kakashi was confused in his feelings and confused about what he was going to do next. Iruka Umino had just taken a step off the Yakuza path and into the rocky steps of humanity.

* * *

For Iruka though it was a feeling of exhilaration as he was doing for the first time in a long time the right thing, the thing his heart told him to do, the things that his conscience had been begging him to do for a long time. And yet even as he felt a sense of rightness and a sense of free fall, Iruka felt a strong sense of chaos and confusion and an ill sense that he was about to betray the one person he loved above all else and had served with his heart and soul for nearly thirteen years.

He knew Mizuki was not going to let him go and Mizuki was not going to let him get away with this defiance without some form of punishment or act of contrition. Iruka was willing to accept the results of his actions and all responsibilities inherited within.

But no matter what pain those actions would come to cause him in the near future he would not allow Naruto to come to any harm. He would adopt Naruto. He would protect his little brother. He would make sure that this child had the childhood Iruka never got to have.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Final Note: I will usually and eventually go back and tighten up the sentence structure, grammar and misspellings at a later date. I also use spell check and grammar programs. I know these programs are a hassle and they still miss things. I post as I write my chapters. I do not like to get a beta involved unless the story is fully written. Finding a beta is pretty darn hard to do, especially finding a good one. But again I don't like to get a beta involved unless the story is written and is fully completed. Call me quirky but that's just the way I am. Also, I'd like to point out that having a beta doesn't automatically make the story perfect and absent of mistakes, misspellings or grammar issues. The only thing I will admit about betas are that they are helpful. Also, I generally rely on my reviewers to let me know if they like something or if something isn't working out or if something doesn't seem realistic enough. Thank you.

**to read my other stories go to my Author Profile. ****Note for those who are reading my other stories: I hope to update: Meaning, Must Love Dogs, and Fragile Doll soon... as well as a few other stories in my other fanfic categories. Thank you!**

Comments and Reviews are always welcomed as long as they are civil and lack colorful lingo aka cussing foul language. So please comment away. Thank you.


	2. Brothers in Honor

Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

Chapters 2 of 7

**Title:** Yakuza

**Author**: Jazzy

**Pairings**: Mizuki/Iruka, Iruka/Kakashi

**WARNINGS**: this is AU, Unbeta'd and a little rushed. Comments are always welcomed as long as they are civil and lack colorful lingo. I will eventually go back and fix the errors at a later date.

**No like no read – no complain about the No Beta. Thank you.**

Donate!

http : // www . oregonfoodbank . org /

http : // www . sistersoftheroad . org

http : // give . salvationarmyusa . org

www. usaservice . org

http : // www . goodsearch . com /

Search now and money will go to your designated cause.

* * *

**YAKUZA**

**Chapter Two  
**Title: Brotherhood in Honor

Iruka knew it was a gamble hiding Naruto in an apartment building close by his school. Iruka wasn't sure how he was going to live a double life with someone who knew him all too well. He never could get anything past Mizuki before why would now be any different? Still for some reason Iruka was optimistic, perhaps it was Naruto's infectious high spirits. The kid really knew how to be a positive force of nature.

Naruto was asleep in his bed safe and sound tucked away in the new apartment hidden from Yakuza and Police alike. Iruka made his way undetected and carefully from that location to his and Mizuki's home.

Iruka brooded as he made dinner and then showered and settled into bed. He was thinking long and hard. Right now he was somewhat at loose ends. He was at "move one" on the chessboard in this new game and he didn't know what to do.

What would be his next move?

Over the years growing up together, growing to depend on one another, they were most trusted and most loved in each others lives. How was he going to keep this secret from Mizuki?

He knew Mizuki and the rest of the clan would eventually figure it out. He knew Mizuki would be angry with him. He hated making Mizuki angry, not because of the violent aspect of Mizuki's disappointment in Iruka but because Iruka really did love Mizuki and was grateful to Mizuki for his life.

As Mizuki's lieutenant he was always or mostly always at Mizuki's side. Iruka took care of Mizuki's schedule and nearly all of Mizuki's needs. Iruka was Mizuki's shield and defender; he was also Mizuki's top hitter and possible successor if Mizuki didn't eventually settle down with some woman and create an heir to take over for him in his old age.

In these times of self doubt and in times of great shame or of great confusion Iruka had often run away in the past, to clear his thoughts and gentle his mind, and to renew his loyalty to the clan and to Mizuki.

If Iruka stayed away too long Mizuki stopped at nothing in tracking down his runaway lover and his most trusted lieutenant. Mizuki was never gentle in his methods when he apprehended Iruka and dragged him back home with him. Iruka would have bruises all over soaked in blood and he would nearly be hospitalized at those times as well. While he recuperated he was under house arrest for a long time and was not allowed out of Mizuki's sight for a long while after such times of reclusiveness either.

Iruka had paid dearly for such shows of "defiance" as Mizuki saw it. He hated making Mizuki so angry and disappointed in him. He understood that in this line of work – no in this lifestyle they had chosen to live in; there were many opportunities for bad luck: betrayals, associates disloyalty, Police apprehensions, FBI surveillance and etc.

He tucked into bed and watched the clock tick.

Lately, Iruka felt as if he had stopped making Mizuki happy. His heart ached thinking that he was not able to be what Mizuki most needed.

He turned onto his left side and sighed. He counted his breathing trying to still his thoughts. The hall clock chimed the hour. Iruka turned onto his back and counted again. He couldn't get comfortable.

Where was Mizuki?

It was unlike him to be out all night. Was there something Iruka was forgetting?

Iruka turned onto his stomach and tried to burrow even deeper under the covers. The room felt cold, empty, yet stifling. Iruka kicked his feet, then unraveled from the covers and sat up, turned on the lights and thought to read a book.

He sat prepped up by plump comfortable body contouring pillows, then turned to page one of his latest book on History and culture. He always thought if he hadn't gone Yakuza he would have liked being a teacher.

Still unable to relax Iruka at last struggled out of bed padded barefoot across the bedroom floor to the desk with the laptop with the coded schedule was displayed at a touch of the keypad. There was nothing scheduled. No party, no get together with an associate.

Iruka was worried. This was unlike Mizuki and the schedule told him all that he needed to know. He picked up his cell phone and keyed in the phone of the on shift body guard.

"Moshi moshi."

"Are you secure? Is Mizuki-sama safe?"

"Ah, Umino-sama, yes, he is fine. We're at a night club. There is a girl, the one called Tsubaki, has caught his eye."

Iruka closed his eyes and felt pain blossom in his chest at Mizuki's Infidelity. In all of their years together neither one of them had ever betrayed the other with infidelity, at least not that Iruka was aware of.

Of course Mizuki would find a new lover. They'd been together too long. Of course Mizuki wanted to find someone else someone worthy of him and yet, why would he choose a woman, a woman that worked in one of his parlors?

"Ah, uh thank you, Shizuru. Call me if anything should go amiss."

"hai! Boss!"

Iruka let the phone disconnect as he scrolled the screen on his computer. A quick look into the hidden data files, a few key word searches, a check into the client files then into the employee files. He felt his heart break anew.

She wasn't a cheap trick. She was not a prostitute. She came from a family that had fallen on hard times. Her skills as a healer were the only things Mizuki and the clan ever asked of her. She was worthy of Mizuki, she was worthy to become a wife if Mizuki so wanted. They could have a family. Mizuki could have an heir soon.

But where would that leave Iruka?

Iruka disengaged from the computer feeling his eyes burn. He would not cry. He was too old for such things as tears. Not to mention he was a stone cold killer. Why should he cry? He shouldn't have any tears to weep. He'd wept them all out when he'd been a child, abused and left to fend for himself, and yet; it would seem that his tears had no end to them and they flowed freely from the corners of his eyes and down they traveled unchecked dripping from his chin and staining his lips with bitter salt.

* * *

The weeks passed by each of them playing their game of pretend. No mentions of Tsubaki no mentions of Naruto. Mizuki believed Iruka had done the job and he would not bring it up unless he had no choice it was one of their unnamed rules, never discuss anything business related if it could be helped. If someone was killed don't bring it up in conversation better to let the dead lay dead then let the spirit hear you speak of it and bring it back to haunt you.

Iruka spent most of his off hours with Naruto. Though the kid seemed able to take care of himself Iruka felt even more guilt at failing to be there for the kid. But Iruka was playing a dangerous game of hide and seek, cat and mouse, the shell game with Mizuki. They played like they still had a relationship but Mizuki was never home and now neither was Iruka.

Iruka spent what few hours he wasn't tending to Yakuza business with Naruto, trying to give the kid a stable environment and a non judgmental ear to talk to. They ate dinner together most evenings. Iruka even read a few chapters of a book to Naruto a night before bedtime. Two men loyal solely to Iruka kept watch over Naruto while Iruka was away.

Mizuki never questioned Iruka's control over their men or the placement of them. He trusted Iruka completely even as he cheated on Iruka behind his back with that Tsubaki chick.

Iruka smiled at Mizuki as they ate breakfast together. It was one of the rare mornings they were together. Mizuki leaned over popping his head out from his newspaper to give Iruka a kiss on his sweet lips. Iruka felt his heart break it was such a familiar thing for them. Mizuki's green eyes shined with love and adoration for Iruka and yet Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing in Mizuki's eyes. How could Mizuki still love him when he was dating the Tsubaki girl?

Iruka's phone chirped. He immediately picked it up and had a glance at the caller id. At first he did not recognize the number and frowning he answered, hesitantly. "Moshi Moshi?"

"I'm sorry, do you speak English?" inquired a strong female voice.

Iruka blinked. "Hai, I mean yes, yes I do. What can I help you with?"

"Are you Mr Umino?"

Iruka continued to frown. Mizuki looked at him in question. 'Who is it?' asked Mizuki silently. Iruka shook his head, eyes wide and blank. 'I don't know.'

"Eh, yes, I am Iruka Umino, what is this about and who might I ask is calling?" he inquired politely.

"I work at the Eldridge Elementary-."

Instantly Iruka's eyes widened. Oh god, Naruto! Alarmed Iruka hung up the phone. He tried to stay calm but already Mizuki was looking at him with suspicion.

"Uh, uh it would seem one of the younger boys in my uh er, responsibility, uh the school… um well I have to go Mizuki. I'll see you in a couple of hours, alright." Iruka didn't give Mizuki a chance to reply or to say a word in protest as Iruka made his speedy get away to the main room and out the door to his motor cycle.

CRAP! Stupid stupid stupid! He knows your lying. You suck, Umino! God you stupid moron! He berated himself over and over again as he climbed onto his bike and made his way into downtown where the school was located.

* * *

"Eh Principle?" asked Iruka, back on his phone as he was tearing down the highway on his Yamaha.

"Is this Umino?" growled the Principle. She was not happy.

Iruka laughed nervously into the phone. "I uh, I am so sorry I hung up on you back there." Apologized Iruka, blushing under his helmet.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded the principle. "Listen up Mister Umino, I don't know what kind of older brother you are or what kind of an example you are for Naruto, but let me get one thing straight with you, I will call the child services people if you aren't straight with me and if you don't start taking responsibility and teaching your brother how to better behave in school! Are you aware just how many times in the last two months he has skipped his classes? Or how many times he…"

Iruka felt his blood start to boil both in anger and in panic. Child Services?! Hell No!

"Listen I am on my way to your school right now. Let's talk this through like rational adults here." Protested Iruka, cutting her off in the middle of whatever rebuke she was going for next.

"very well. How long do you think it will take you to arrive?" asked the principle coolly.

"Uh, well, my eta looks good traffic seems to be cooperating, um, probably no more than fifteen minutes, perhaps a half hour if something unexpected comes up on route."

"Very well. I expect you here no later than 9:45am!" then she hung up. Iruka winced. He supposed he deserved that, after all he had hung up on her first.

* * *

When Iruka Umino arrived at Naruto's school he made quite the splash. Iruka had been in such a hurry that he had neglected looking anything like the professional that he usually was. Iruka was decked out in a pair of old faded torn jeans and a t-shirt that didn't hide anything at all, not the nipple ring and not the tattoo of the water dragon on his back peaking out over one shoulder and up his spine to just below the nape of his neck at the hair line.

His hair was up in a casual pony. His ears were glowing with their piercings. His hands in gloves that were cut at the fingers showing still more jewelry then most men were comfortable wearing. Iruka looked more like a street punk or hustler in those clothes and jewelry and the scar across his face, than a respectable adult male trying to take care of an eleven year old kid.

Though the other adults looked at him with censure the kids in Naruto's school looked at Umino with the beginnings of hero worship. Iruka promptly blushed, uncomfortable with the looks of the teachers and students alike.

As one could imagine the principle was not happy. She was a big breasted, youthful looking older lady, and boy was she intimidating. As they settled in her office she looked at him and clucked her tongue with disapproval. "Mr Umino, do you believe this attire is particularly suitable for this meeting?"

She reminded him of the rival clan of the Hyuuga. Iruka had never fared well with the cold Hyuuga clan. They had always rubbed him the wrong way. He'd either go ballistic or get Mizuki to deal with them, right now though, Iruka could not ask Mizuki to come here and sort things out for him and Naruto. As far as Mizuki was concerned Iruka knew that Mizuki never wanted to find out that Naruto Uzumaki was still alive.

He had to handle this on his own, for good or for bad, he had to do it for Naruto as well as for himself. He couldn't rely on Mizuki forever now could he? The Yakuza was a dangerous business after all.

"How old are you sir?"

Iruka blushed more brightly and heatedly. "Mid twenties, I think." He whispered.

"I'm sorry what was that, please speak up, I can't hear you."

Iruka squirmed and slouched lower in his chair. Maybe he should just reach down into the inside of his boot and bring out his knife and cut her throat? Or reach into the other boot and take out the small gun he had hidden there and just shoot her rather than deal with this humiliation and embarrassing fiasco.

The Principle scowled. "Listen up Umino I understand that this parenting gig is new to you. This is your only chance, got me? The next time I see you for parent teacher conferences you better be ship shape or by God I will see to it the Child services comes after you and young Mr Uzumaki faster than you can make your head stop spinning after a bitch slap, got me?"

She was playing hard ball.

"I don't mean to make excuses. These are my after business attire. Today was my day off. I panicked when I received your call. I will wear by best suit next time we meet, and I promise you, Naruto and I will both shape up by the next conference."

Her eyes were like glaciers. Iruka shivered. "Its kinda cold in here isn't it?" he murmured unconsciously out loud.

She snorted unkindly. "This is a public school Mr Umino, we don't have a budget for extra heating to personal tastes. Naruto is failing his studies. He needs after school tutoring as well as grief counseling. I am sure that you are aware of these things, and you will be taking the actions necessary to keep that child in school and on the right path, am I correct in assuming that you are aware of these things?"

Iruka gulped then nodded his head. "Hai! Er Y-yes Ma'am."

"By the way, you look like a hoodlum. You aren't one are you?" Her glare seemed to sear his soul. Iruka shuddered.

"Uhuh-n-n-no ma'am." he lied, squeaked rather.

Her eyes narrowed even further. "Somehow you don't sound very convincing but I am willing to give the benefit of the doubt. You don't look related to Naruto either, mind explaining that as well?"

Iruka's mouth dried up and no sound would come out of his throat.

"Honestly Mr Umino, get your act together. Come up with a plausible story, one that will convince me of its authenticity by the time we meet again, alright."

"Uh, er, ye-esss ma'am?" he ventured unsure of the response he was supposed to give.

"I like Naruto. He has potential. He's bright and precocious. He has ADHD, and other learning disorders not to mention that he's loud and disruptive but he's a good hearted kid. I want to see him come out ahead in this tragedy. And though I don't like the look of you, Naruto adores you. I'm willing to pass on judgment for the time being in hopes that I am not making a mistake and in hopes that you will be a good influence on the child. You have until the next time we meet, Mr Umino, good day to you."

Iruka found himself bowing several times in respect while walking backwards out of her office. "Hai! Hai! Yes ma'am, as you command, ma'am. Yes of course, yes ma'am."

When the door shut, Iruka slammed his back against the wall and felt his knees buckle. As he slid down the wall Iruka felt as if he'd just survived a turf war with a bullet in his shoulder and a cracked rib to speak of in the aftermath of the battle. That woman was no human being. She was a Dragon Goddess of Mercy, giving him one chance before she swoops down on both him and Naruto and eats them both whole for breakfast.

The people in the office gave him varying looks of sympathy and pity.

"She's stern but she's fair." Said one of the crazier teachers. "You got off lightly, let me tell you."

"Uh, yes, I am fairly sure that I agree with you." Umino replied in his shaken soft voice. He slowly stood back up from his sprawl on the floor, wiped off the dust and dirt from his jeans, butte and legs, then clapped his hands to disperse the left over dust and dirt on his hands. He straightened his shirt and tugged on his pony tail then he took a couple of tai-chi style breaths and jumped as a familiar little boy's voice burst through the office.

"Iruka-ni-sama! Did you hear? I've been put in detention, unjustly! Have you come to argue my innocence? Huh huh?"

The boy was practically doing jumping jacks in his agitation and enthusiasm to plead his unjust punishment.

Anko, the crazy purple haired lady laughed. "Oh no kiddo, its not just detention, you've been kicked out of school for the next three weeks. Hohohoho!"

Iruka felt something unfamiliar happen then, his eyebrow twitched, a vain in his forehead popped, his expression went from shaken and neutral even a little amused to suddenly homicidal rage.

"WHAAAAT!?"

The principle's door opened and a book hit Iruka on the head. "This is a school office, not the play ground, take Naruto and get out." Growled Tsunade-sama.

TBC

* * *

Donate!

http : // www . oregonfoodbank . org /

http : // www . sistersoftheroad . org

http : // give . salvationarmyusa . org

www. usaservice . org

http : // www . goodsearch . com /

Search now and money will go to your designated cause.


	3. Brotherhood Betrayed

Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

Chapter 3 of 7

**Title:** Yakuza

**Author**: Jazzy

**Pairings**: Mizuki/Iruka, Iruka/Kakashi

**WARNINGS**: this is AU, Unbeta'd and a little rushed. Comments are always welcomed as long as they are civil and lack colorful lingo. I will eventually go back and fix the errors at a later date.

**No like no read – no complain about the No Beta. Thank you.**

Donate!

http : // www . oregonfoodbank . org /

http : // www . sistersoftheroad . org

http : // give . salvationarmyusa . org

www. usaservice . org

http : // www . goodsearch . com /

Search now and money will go to your designated cause.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three:

Brotherhood Betrayed

Since the phone call Mizuki was looking on Iruka with more suspicion then Iruka was used to. It was getting tricky sneaking out of the house to spend his much needed time with Naruto, coming up with lies that were believable and that Mizuki wouldn't question or those under Mizuki's orders wouldn't question. Each lie felt like a nail hitting the coffin he was making for himself.

At times like this when Mizuki was paranoid and suspicious whatever power Iruka had was usually curtailed and put on suspension until he was able to clear his name or give Mizuki someone to kill for Iruka's perceived unfaithfulness.

He hoped Mizuki wasn't about to go into one of his jealous rages. The last time that happened, not only had Iruka awakened in a hospital bedroom but the person he supposedly had the affair with died under "tragic, mysterious, and ugly circumstances" quote unquote from the news clippings Mizuki had snipped for his collection of "righteous" kills.

No one slept with Iruka but Mizuki. Iruka belonged only to Mizuki. Those were the rules and Gods help anyone who breaks them!

When Mizuki was like this it reminded Iruka of that night thirteen years ago when Mizuki had found him at mercy to his Foster Father, and Mizuki had bashed the old bastard in until he was dead and then Mizuki had burned the place to the ground to clean the stain on Iruka. Mizuki rubbed out stains, he rubbed out people that he didn't like and he rubbed out people who he thought wanted his power or who he thought was after his Iruka-chan.

Though those poor sods were condemned to death Iruka had to live with the burning insanity in Mizuki's eyes and the punishment that came down on him like wrath from the Gods in the Heavens. Blood was always the price he paid to assuage Mizuki's jealousy and madness either his own or somebody else's.

* * *

Naruto was happy to see Iruka again. Iruka was awesome, well except when he had school work for Naruto to do which was usually always!.

Iruka sneaked into their apartment through the window, a backpack full of most likely a load of books and tests for Naruto to study.

Naruto scowled. "Awww man! Not more homework!" whined the golden child.

Iruka couldn't help but smirk. "Lady Tsunade was adamant about your studies Naruto-kun. We need to get your grades up and besides with this suspension of yours it gives you plenty of time to work on those habits of yours and to get your grades up to par, hell maybe even above par, wouldn't that be great?!" said the enthused and excited Iruka.

Naruto pouted, arms tucked up and folded over his chest, lower lip coming out to quiver pitifully.

"That look doesn't work for me, cold blooded Yakuza here." Teased Iruka.

Naruto's pout turned to an outright scowl. "Teme."

The vein in Iruka's forehead popped. "What did you just call me?" asked Iruka in that dangerous yet quiet voice. Iruka's temper could be clocked at 3.0 seconds going from 1 to180 and back again. Tread lightly with Iruka.

Naruto gulped realizing his danger. "Er teach?" he asked weakly.

Too late, Iruka grabbed him by the ear and bodily forced him into the bathroom where he then proceeded to scrub Naruto's mouth out with soap.

"That word will not be tolerated! Nor the other connotations and translations of _**it**_ got me." Growled Iruka.

The boy coughed and spat out bubbles.

"So mean." Whined Naruto.

"oh you think that's mean do you?" asked Iruka.

Uh-oh! The next level in the Iruka is peeved zone! Not good. Red alert red alert!

"How about we try this on for size? No ramen for a week! Oh and your bedtime has now been moved up to seven o'clock!"

"what!?" cried Naruto outraged. "You can't do that! I'm eleven, my bedtime's at 8:30."

"Not any more its not." Said Iruka sternly.

Then he remembered the other part. "No ramen!" he gasped. "Aiy-eee! I'm gonna die." Wept Naruto piteously.

"No you won't. Trust me, it will take a lot more then ramen depravation to kill you." Insisted Iruka solid as stone, unwilling to be moved by tantrums or tears, or by Naruto's momentary affliction with self-pity.

* * *

Iruka finished grading Naruto's papers with a splitting headache he decided to make his way to one of his bars where he could hang out with a couple of his gang-members/brothers and let out some steam maybe get a little tanked while he was at it. After a week of dealing full time with Naruto he needed the time with adults. He needed the time with booze and his bros.

It was Karaoke night. Iruka stopped at the door wondering if maybe he should revise his plans. He had an ill feeling about tonight. He sniffed the alcohol and the cigarettes while his mind was wavering his body moved without conscious thought. He entered the establishment, a pack of cigarettes in his hand, a smoke on his lips.

The boys caught sight of their leader and smiled all warm and brotherly.

"Hey Iruka-sama!" they greeted.

"Here boss, take my seat." Insisted one of the younger members. "It's broken in and cozy."

Iruka smiled his thanks and sat down. He enjoyed listening to this boys joke around and swap gossip on their enterprising, wins and losses, troubles with relationships, gambling debts, family issues and discussion of marks that owed money and how they should go about collecting it.

Iruka though steered them away from those kinds of topics. Tonight Iruka just wanted to smoke, drink some alcohol, and hang with the boys, nothing more and nothing else.

By Iruka's sixth shot of whiskey Iruka was happy fuzzy and more than willing to go on stage with the silver haired stranger that had hold of his wrist and was dragging him wholeheartedly and excitedly onto the sound stage for a karaoke love song duet.

Iruka let his jacket leave his shoulders, loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves and smiled whimsically at the crowd. Yes, Iruka felt good. He felt great. He was numb. He blinked as hair fell over his shoulders down from his braid. He didn't recall untying his hair, still it hardly mattered.

He grinned at the cheeky bugger that was four inches taller than him and wearing the strangest happiest look Iruka had ever seen in his entire life. For some reason he couldn't help but think the silver haired guy was quite insane but in a good adventurous kind of insane not the "you lying cheating whore, I'll kill you, you're mine and no one else's" kind of way.

"_Love Lifts us up where we belong" _was just the beginning. The next song was Taylor Swifts _Romeo and Juliet,_ then the next one was _Genie in a Bottle_ by Christina Aguilera and then last but not least Rihanna's _Umbrella_, which had Iruka start crying even as he boogied on stage with the silver haired pervert.

The song Umbrella reminded him a lot of him and Mizuki. Mizuki used to be his umbrella but now Mizuki was someone else's. He had left Iruka behind. This made Iruka very sad and he couldn't stop the sniffling or the way his eyes burned.

The pervert was quick to take advantage of course. Iruka eventually figured out the guy's hands were squeezing his butte and feeling him up from head to toe. Iruka stiffened.

"Excuse me!" he growled blushing. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know who the hell I am? You're life is in the palms of your- er my, yes, MY hands."

"What do you mean?" asked the guy, pretending innocence.

"I'll ask you this just once." Warned Iruka, swaying a little. "Is that your hand on my ass?"

Kakashi Hatake merely smiled all the more and answered untruthfully. "No?"

Iruka blinked. "if that's not your hand than whose is it?" he asked. Surprisingly believing it hook line and sinker.

This time it was Hatake's turn to blink drunkenly. "Maa, an excited doggy's tail?" he ventured, leering.

Iruka didn't understand why he was suddenly blushing so red or so hotly.

"PERVERT!" screamed a child's voice. "LIAR!

"You get your stinking paws off my Iruka-ni-chan!"

The sound of that voice in its loud glass breaking outrage of a screech made everyone stop and take notice.

Iruka winced clutched at his suddenly aching head. He felt the vain once more in his head begin to pop.

There in the audience was a pint sized pipsqueak dressed in a trench coat, Groucho-Marx glasses, fake beard and mustache, pointing a tiny finger accusingly at the pervert currently groping his big brother.

Iruka and Hatake shared a look, glanced back down on the hopping mad little child, returned to look again at one another, then back again at the kid in disguise.

Iruka couldn't hold it in. He wanted to. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but it still came out anyway, at first in coughs and spurts then as full belly-splitting guffaws. Iruka Umino, Yakuza and second to the boss, laughed until he fell off the stage, taking the pervert with him.

The gangsters watched in shock and perplexed at what was happening to their boss.

The kid yanked off his disguise and pouted. "Iruka-sensei! Don't laugh at me." He whined pitifully.

Iruka crawled up from the floor, trembling from his laughter and the drunken haze of mind numbing alcohol. He tried to get his mind to work but it was slow to cooperate after starting and stopping a few times Iruka was finally able to find his voice. Firmed his legs and stood in a rather imposing stance.

"What are you doing here? This is a club for adults!" he managed to cry out in a voice closely resembling scandalized, hands on hips.

Iruka was rather flabbergasted. The silver haired guy tugged on Iruka's leg and climbed up Iruka as if he were a rope. Then the guy snuggled into Iruka and clung to him wrapping his arms around the stunned Yakuza's waist.

Iruka for the moment didn't seem to notice. Instead he was trying very hard to focus on Naruto and the parental thing he was supposed to do in this situation.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble I could get into here? This place could get shut down for allowing an eleven year old child in here."

Pause, blink, wriggle a little, 'boy it was awfully warm all of a sudden in here'. There was a human octopus clinging to him and its beak was jabbing him in his behind. The image almost made him laugh, almost.

_Wait what was I saying?_

Side tracked, Iruka blinked, another moment later frowning, he tried to force his mind back on track, his gears slow to crank out the right information. _Oh yeah! Now I remember! _

Fist hit palm_._

_Adult Mad. Child in Bar! Money loss, foreclosure, the cops!_

From perplexed and back to anger again in yet another 3.3 seconds.

"Are you insane? Why aren't you at home in bed?" he demanded.

While the kid stuttered and laughed trying to buy himself more time scratching at the back of his shaggy blonde head.

Something else broke through Iruka's intoxication, a sudden awareness of certain inappropriate behavior. Iruka whirled on the silver haired guy.

"What the hell?! That better not be what I think it is poking me in the behind!" he roared.

The guy gave Iruka one last cuddle before taking a step back from the dangerously peeved Yakuza lieutenant. His smirk made Iruka blush crimson from rage and deep scandalized embarrassment.

"That better be a book or something else or by the Gods I'm cutting it off!" he shrieked. Iruka bent down and palmed his knife from his boot.

The pervert finally realizing his life was on the line dodged Iruka's attacks almost effortlessly. Iruka's knife went into the floor boards and an orange book made its presence known.

"I swear." Insisted Kakashi acting innocent though his eyes were definitely alight with devilishness and something almost burning intoxicating, a blaze of desire and heat that ground Iruka's thoughts to a halt and made his mind go blank, it was also a very lude and perverted look as well.

He wasn't used to that kind of regard except from Mizuki, well minus the perverted part.

The book was waved in front of Iruka's bright obsidian eyes. Iruka's forehead wrinkled with concentration as he tried to read the Japanese title. He continued to frown as he silently made out each kanji and character, then as his mind clicked on the title he smiled brightly in fist hitting the palm of his hand in triumph.

For exactly one second Iruka was ecstatic that he found out the puzzle then that triumph died a quick and painful death as the full meaning of the book title and color painted across his mind. A blaze of gory imagery came to the front of Iruka's imagination, this guy was dead!

An enraged Iruka came over them all like a tsunami hitting the shores of a small south pacific island off the coast of Hawaii. Total destruction.

"NANI?!"

His cheeks came to a full blaze, his scar turned white.

"HENTAI!" was his battle cry as he came after the pervert fist and feet.

Iruka and Kakashi traded moves and counter moves, attacks and counter attacks, foot swipes, fists, karate chops, nerve pinches, down and dirty knees to the groin, for about ten minutes when Iruka got in a lucky strike and then proceeded to pound Kakashi into the ground ripping the book out of the severely weakened man's grip.

Then Iruka took hold of one the table top decorations, a ruby garnet laced candle holder with a live blazing candle inside then Iruka smiled nastily and with great triumph and glee he lit that orange pervert novel ablaze.

"ICHA ICHA, NO THINK I DO NOT!" growled Iruka in righteousness.

The alcohol might have scrambled his words, but the fire in his blood was clearing it up fast or at least he thought so a minute before darkness clouded his vision and he fell unconscious on the dance floor.

Naruto looked at the gangsters that were looking from their boss to the silver haired guy and back again. They all looked rather dubious and uncertain on what to do next in the situation.

Naruto blew a raspberry and roared. "You guys are useless! Get my ni-chan and that pervy guy up and get them ya-know some coffee or something. Pee-yew this place stinks. Let's go!"

The gangster shrugged their shoulder and did as the kid ordered them to, obviously the kid was under Iruka's protection and guidance. For a tiny second they wondered if Mizuki-sama knew about this, but Iruka was their boss and he was a good guy so they let it go for the time being helping their helplessly drunk leader home or rather to the previously unknown apartment location where the kid and Iruka lived in privacy.

* * *

**( Note: Hatake and Iruka have a drunken one night stand!)**

THE APARTMENT

three hours and two cups of fresh brewed hot coffee later, Iruka and Hatake held each other's gaze and then checking to make sure the kid was asleep the two men no longer held back the flames of sudden desire.

They kissed each other senseless, shirts were ripped open and pants feverishly unzipped and unbuttoned. Hatake was like a wild animal, his mouth was everywhere, consuming Iruka as if he were a buffet of hot steaming beef.

Iruka gasped and moaned, arching into ever stroke and kiss, every lavish tongue lick and suction. He spread his legs wider the fever in his blood burning more than the alcohol consumed from the night at the club with his boys. Iruka's fingers gripped and stroked lean sweat slick muscles, Iruka flipped Kakashi over onto his back taking the top position.

"You're irresistible." Gasped Kakashi, as he arched into Iruka's touch, clinging to Iruka like a hungry octopus. "So fucking cute. Give it to me. I need it." he moaned, grinding his sex eagerly up against Iruka's.

Iruka stiffened for a moment. Those words were very close to what his foster father had said whenever he was drunk and ready to fuck Iruka. Iruka forced the memory away, nailing the doors shut in his mind. He didn't want to recall that night or any other night like it in that house before Mizuki had come along and saved him.

He didn't want to remember Mizuki. He wanted to right now just feel something else, feel someone else. He wanted to be free and right now this silver haired pervert was making him feel such wonderful things. Things he wanted to lose himself in for at least one single night.

"Top or bottom, Ruka, I don't care which just do me, please god I'm gonna die if you don't' do me, right now." Whined, begged Kakashi.

Iruka smiled sweetly on the gracefully writing body beneath him. Condom and lube expertly were applied and slipped on and Iruka took Kakashi's legs spread them as far as they would go, more lube was applied to Kakashi's quivering and overly eager hot little hole. Once Iruka and Kakashi were satisfied with the preparation Iruka slid in. He felt his heart stop his breath stop even time seemed to stop as he rested in that tight sheath for one moment, letting it finally hit him, he was topping. He was topping and someone wanted him to. Someone was very eager for him to take them.

He felt masterful, he felt in control for just one moment and then Kakashi's body took over urging him to move, urging him to stroke deep and hard and deeper and pound him through the couch cushions. Iruka felt his blood rush, his heart pound in time and rhythm to their passions. Rising and climbing Kakashi's voice loud and begging, practically sobbing as Iruka took him near the edge and back from it over and over again until he'd found his own release. Then he gifted this stranger with something only Mizuki had ever been lovingly invited to and allowed to do. Iruka sat Kakashi up and then prepared his own body for Kakashi to enter him.

It was quick only a few intense strokes and then they were both done for, they blacked out for a little while before doing it all over again for a second and third round through the rest of the night.

(**END**)

* * *

In the morning they were both sore but glowing as Iruka made breakfast for his guest and for Naruto who glared at the two adults knowingly.

Iruka couldn't hold Naruto's gaze he kept blushing from shame and well when he looked at Kakashi he blushed more with pleasure, he thought he would combust he was blushing so much but it had been a really good night for him, the best he'd ever had. Mizuki was good to him but it was well, it was like a married couple, they knew each other too well it was almost boring sometimes but he loved Mizuki and he loved doing it with Mizuki. Mizuki was usually gentle and loving but rarely passionate. Last night had been fire and passion.

And it could never happen ever again! Not ever!

Pictures of an enraged Mizuki flashed behind his eyes as well as visions of dead Kakashi, painfully slowly dead Kakashi. When Naruto was finished with breakfast he scampered into his bedroom to play some PS2 leaving the adults to clean up the table and to discuss what adults liked to discuss with each other.

"It can't happen again." said Iruka suddenly during the dish washing.

"I understand." Said Kakashi. Kakashi had just screwed up his life by screwing Iruka Umino, hell he just might have destroyed whatever federal case he was building against Mizuki and Umino by coming onto Iruka last night.

"Good. I mean, it was good last night I mean, but I have a… well, it just can't ever happen again, you know, I mean it was, no it wasn't really the alcohol but you see, I...."

"I understand." Interrupted Kakashi saving Iruka from trying to explain the position he was in.

"Oh, well, okay then. I mean. Yeah. Thank you." Iruka blushed some more.

Kakashi felt his heart twitch painfully. Iruka was so damned cute! He was nothing like what a Yakuza should be. Well minus that bar fight they'd had and the killing intent Iruka had given off at one moment during that blood racing fight but it had all ended well. Iruka had been magnificent and just too dammed irresistible.

* * *

After leaving the apartment, Kakashi checked in with his office. Ibiki came onto the phone.

"Do you know what the hell you just did?!" bellowed the Director of the FBI and Kakashi direct superior.

Kakshi sweat dropped and replied weakly. "Yes sir, it was a mistake sir. I"

"You're damned right it was a mistake, a huge mistake!" roared Ibiki. "You better pray Hatake that what happened between the two of you does not blow this case. This case has taken three years of our lived to build against these Yakuza assholes and you… and you just…oh I haven't the words! You fucked up! Get your ass into work Hatake, you'll get reprimanded and written up but I won't suspend you for it. That is if you haven't killed our case against those damned Yakuza jerkoffs."

Ibiki usually didn't cuss but today he was supremely peeved and this was the only way, the manly way, of expressing himself to his subordinate.

"Yes Sir, on my way sir."

* * *

Mizuki was not pleased with the report he received two days later. He made preparations and let his blood simmer. He stoked his rage and waited for Iruka to come home.

* * *

TBC


	4. Broken Brotherhood?

****

**WARNINGS**: VIOLENCE. ABUSE. DARK Chapter.

**This Chapter May Be A Little Hard For Some to Read. My Apologies in advance!**

Pairings: Mizuki/Iruka, Kakashi/Iruka

**word count: 2,249**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

(The Brotherhood is Broken or is it?)

Iruka spat blood on the tatami mat. Mizuki was in a fine fury tonight. Iruka took every hit stoically. He knew this was the only penance Mizuki would accept of him.

"I told you to kill the brat!" screeched Mizuki outraged.

_-A man does not harm a child. A man of honor protects and cherishes a child.-_

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Mizuki-sama." Whispered Iruka.

"After all I've done for you Iruka, how can you defy me in this way?" Mizuki sounded close to tears. "He's a danger to the Yakuza, to you, and most importantly to me. I thought you cared what happened to me, Iruka? I thought you were my right hand, my enforcer, as well as my lover, and best friend. How can you turn your back on your oaths to me?"

With his head still bowed, his whole body kneeling on the tatami matt. Iruka Whispered. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Mizuki-sama."

"Is that all you can say?" roared Mizuki. Sneering, "I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry."

Mizuki kicked out. "Shut up!"

Iruka's ribs cracked. Iruka gasped and saw stars. He felt his body fly for a moment only a couple of feet, but still one hell of a blow. Iruka shakily got back up into his kneeling position on the matt.

* * *

Tsubaki listened outside the door, fearful and stunned by what she was hearing. She had moved in only a week ago. The men had been tip-toeing around her keeping secrets from her. Which she had known was only right and proper, they didn't know if she would be staying or going. They didn't know what she knew. That she was going to be Mizuki-sama's wife. She knew what kind of powerful man she was getting involved with.

Yakuza.

But to hear that her husband to be was also in a relationship with a man at the same time as he was in a relationship with her was a stunning revelation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. it had to be a mistake. There was nothing feminine or womanly about Mizuki-sama, he was all man. There was no way that he could be happy in a relationship with a man. Mizuki was a man, all man, and he knew how to please his woman. Mizuki was a man pure and simple.

Whoever this Iruka was, she was going to make sure Mizuki got rid of him. She wouldn't have it, not in her house, she wouldn't. She would not marry Mizuki if it meant sharing him with a man.

It was sick. It was disgusting. It was wrong. How could Mizuki love a man?

It was impossible!

* * *

"How can I trust you, when you keep letting me down like this?" raged Mizuki. "I won't accept this defiance any longer Iruka. You will kill that little fox brat or else." hissed Mizuki.

This sparked something of defiance in Iruka. "And what about the oaths you made to me, Mizuki?" hissed Iruka in a rage now. "What about my body being the only body that you will worship? What about your love for me?"

Iruka was wounded in spirit and heart more than body. Physical pain he could handle but this…. This was too much. He felt like trash. He felt used, worthless, dirty.

"What about your promises to protect me and keep me yours? What of the love that you swore to me would never die? Why do you turn from me when I have needs of my own? You choose Tsubaki over me." Screamed Iruka in agony. He didn't know what he wanted to do, hit Mizuki or hit the wall or just fling himself once again at Mizuki's feet and beg him to make it stop. To make this pain stop. To make these feelings of betrayal stop.

"I never betrayed you." Sobbed Iruka. "I would never betray you. I love you. God help me, but I still love you. I'm still in love with you. But what about you, Mizuki, Can you call this love? Can you really?"

Mizuki suddenly laughed, he laughed until he fell onto the matt, hooting and striking the floor with his fists. "Oh my god!" he gasped. "You're doing all of this, defying me because you're jealous of a whore?" Mizuki continued to laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

Tsubaki flinched. Is that really what Mizuki-sama thought of her?

No, it couldn't be. She was not one of his salon workers or hookers or addicts or dealers. She was a lady. A lady.

Mizuki was going to marry her.

Mizuki said he loved her.

How could he call her such a thing?

* * *

Iruka felt more and more miserable and ashamed. "It's not just that. I have feelings Mizuki. And I feel a strong sense of family for the child. Please I wish to adopt him." Begged Iruka.

Mizuki leaped from the floor like a panther, gripping Iruka by his long hair, that silken mass he loved to run his fingers through in their bed at night, but now he used it as an anker and pulley. He held Iruka fast and tight. "I refuse to have that child in my house! He will betray us Iruka! If you want a child, give me time. That woman you're so jealous of, will give us one if you are but patient."

Iruka flinched. he didnt want any child but Naruto. Why was Mizuki not listening to him?

Mizuki's hold tightened. Iruka blinked back tears. he thought his hair might tear away with the grip Mizuki had on it.

"But this isn't about that brat or that woman, no this is about something more important. The message you send our clan, our subordinants. Do you know what kind of message you give our subordinates, Iruka, every time you defy me, or run away from me?" growled Mizuki, eyes ablaze with that erratic manic flame of a leader barely keeping his grip on sanity. He slammed Iruka's head into the matt for several seconds, at least five or ten times. Iruka was seeing stars and black spots. His head ached with pain.

"I wont have you defying me any more Iruka. I wont have it. Do you hear me, Iruka? I'll kill you before I let you leave me. Do you understand that Iruka? Do you? You made an oath to me, Iruka. You made an oath to this clan. I wont let you back out of it. I wont have that little brat in this house. I wont let anyone take you away from me. He's dead, do you hear me Iruka, he's dead!" Mizuki screamed, throwing Iruka to the ground one more time, kicking and punching the less then resistant Iruka.

Mizuki continued to maul, Iruka. He kept hitting him, beating him into a further bloodier nearly unconscious mess.

"Do you have any idea the shame you keep bringing me?" growled Mizuki, rising from his position over Iruka on the matt. "They barely respect me. More and more are leaving our group and going over to our rivals, Iruka!"

Mizuki slammed his foot into Iruka's ribs again, they broke, breathing became even more difficult for the bloodied prone man on the floor.

"Gods! Why are you being so stubborn!? Now of all times! So unreasonable! Grrrrr!" another kick landed and Iruka whimpered, choking on a scream of agony.

"You are very lucky that I love you Iruka. You are very lucky that I don't demand that you cut off a part of your finger in submission and supplication to me. You are so damned lucky that I can't stand to see one hair out of place on your head or one missing body part on your entire body. Your body is mine. Its mine to please and mine to be pleased by. You're lucky, do you hear me Iruka, so lucky at how much I love and adore you and fucking forgive you. You should be grateful and do as I tell you to instead of showing me such ingratitude." Hissed the insane Mizuki.

When Mizuki finally started to cool down he saw all the blood on the matt and the still form of his beloved Iruka and he stopped breathing.

"Ruka?" he gasped in a panicky disbelieving tone of voice. _No he hadn't done this to Iruka. This wasn't Iruka. This couldn't be. This couldn't have happened. He would never hurt his Ruka-chan, never! Who had done this? Who had hurt his Iruka?_

Mizuki fell to his knees, tears sparkled in his eyes brimming over and fell past lips and chin to splash on the blood splattered and bruised cheek of the man he loved.

"Iruka?"

"Oh gods, oh gods. oh Kami no. Iruka!" gasped Mizuki, sounding as if he were dying. "I'm so sorry baby, you know I didn't mean it. I would never hurt you, no no, never, never, oh gods, oh Kami, oh gods, baby, wake up! Talk to me. Talk to me baby. Please." He begged desperately, rocking the still form of his lover in his arms.

* * *

Tsubaki chanced a glimpse into the room and felt her blood freeze. She had never seen so much blood in her life. Was it even possible for a human being to survive such a battering?

"Mi-Mizuki-sama." She stuttered, hurting for the man she loved. But mostly it was her healer's nature that was calling to her to action. No matter the dirty being in Mizuki's arms, that being was a human life and it needed saving.

Mizuki didn't seem to see or hear her.

* * *

"Iruka baby? Come on baby, come on, wake up, wake up. Oh gods, oh gods. Who did this to you? I love you so much. Tell me who did this to you, my love. Tell me so I can revenge you." He sobbed. He couldn't face the monster in his nature. He couldn't face the truth that he had been the one who had killed? Maimed? Hurt his lover. Did I do this? No, no, I …. No, no, I could never. No. I love you… I … I couldn't have done this, not me, not to my Iruka. Not me. It wasn't me. No I didn't do this I could never do this.

"Who did this?" screamed Mizuki. "Who did this? Who did this to my Ruka-chan?"

He rocked and held Iruka tighter, moaning, "No, no, oh gods I am so sorry Iruka, oh gods, oh gods please forgive me."

"Someone!" screamed Mizuki. "Someone help me! Someone please, oh gods, oh gods, someone." Mizuki continued to scream and beg for help for any kind of assistance at all, even divine help any help.

"Oh gods forgive me. Oh gods I went too far. I… no no… no… no I …I no I couldn't have hurt Iruka. It couldn't have been me." Begged Mizuki. "I would never hurt Iruka. I love Iruka. I love him so much. I can't live without him." Wept the insane Yakuza boss.

* * *

Tsubaki tried to get the injured man from Mizuki's arms but Mizuki pushed her away. He hissed and spit at her. Warned her if she touched Iruka with her dirty hands he'd kill her. Tsubaki tried to reason it away with compassion. That it was Mizuki in distress and in shock.

Other Yakuza hurried into the room and separated their boss forcefully from the injured, possibly dying, Iruka Umino. Tusbaki tried to comfort her lord and fiancé, but Mizuki wouldn't be touched by her. He wouldn't let her comfort him.

They quickly carried Umino out of the house and rushed him to the Hospital.

Tsubaki was helpless to help the man that she loved. She didn't wish for this Iruka to die but she didn't wish him to be part of their lives. If Mizuki was ever going to become the man he needed to become, this Iruka had no business being any where near her vulnerable man. She would try her best to help Mizuki realize that he didn't need Iruka, only her, only his Tsubaki.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	5. Brotherhood Holding Strong

****

My apologies for taking so long in updating.

warnings: Unbeta'd, dark theme, h/c , romance, AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sama, and Viz Media

* * *

Yakuza Chapter Five:  
Brotherhood Still Holding Strong

Kakashi infiltrated the hospital and made way stealthily to Iruka's room. Iruka was hooked up to machines and tubes. His bronze skin was pale almost white, seemingly bloodless under the bruises. He looked on the verge of crossing over death's threshold.

Kakashi felt his fingers shake as he touched lightly on one bruised round cheek and then his shaking fingers nimbly tucked an out of place strand of soft silken brown hair back from the yakuza's brow.

Iruka looked too young to be a hardened criminal. He looked so innocent laying there looking ever closer on the verge of death. Kakashi hoped he had the chance to turn Iruka Umino around and lead the kid into the prosecution of the Yakuza leaders. Iruka deserved a ne life and Witness Protection could offer him that salvation if Iruka was smart enough to grasp it with both hands and leave his life of crime behind him. It wasn't going to be an easy life, he would always be on the run always be on the lookout for Yakuza over his shoulder but at least it would be a clean life, a good life, an honest life.

A weeping Naruto entered the Hospital, his guardian for the moment, Principle Tsunade Sannin, at his side. She was there to wait for any information on Iruka's condition and whether or not the young man, Naruto's only family member, would recover. She frowned as she read the charts and waited for the doctors to come to her and to Naruto. It didn't look good.

"What the hell happened, brat?" she murmured gruffly. She was trying to be a hard case but looking at Naruto and looking at the man hooked up to all those tubes it wasn't easy. She had to make herself distance herself from her emotions, but all she wanted to do was cry like her little charge but she was an adult and she had to remain strong, if not for herself then at least for the little one at her waist.

Kakashi Hatake observed it all and waited just as painfully for any news just like the rest of them did.

Naruto looked on this scene of horror in fear and surprisingly pity for his enemy. But mostly Naruto was crying for Iruka because Iruka looked dead. He really, really, looked dead.

Naruto figured who had to be responsible for Iruka's condition and it was obvious the Mizuki bastard wasn't all there in the head, missing a few noodles short of a full ramen bowl, obviously, if he could do such a thing to his loyal Iruka Umino.

"Did you ask him Iruka-sensei?" he asked, voice cracking. "Was this his answer?" demanded the little boy in a harsh whisper. "You said he loved you. You said he'd do anything to make you happy." The little boy accused, as tears filled his eyes and choked him. "How can this be true when, look at you." Wept Naruto. "Look what he did to you." He sobbed heart brokenly.

Tsunade held the child as close as she dared as close as Naruto would allow her. The boy clung to her but it was obvious that all he really wanted to do was hold on to Iruka Umino.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Hospital, in the Administration wing.

Mizuki was making arrangements for Iruka to be brought home. He wasn't going to accept no for an answer. He was convinced Iruka would do better and make a full recovery where he was safe, at home, with Mizuki and expensive specialists able to help him care for and heal Iruka.

Tsubaki was at his side while he made the arrangements. She was stoic and knew better then to make a scene in front of important people. Besides Mizuki was beside himself with guilt and anguish. He needed her more then ever and she would stay at his side and support him in whatever capacity he would allow her to. Besides with Umino in the house she could work on the guy and possibly get him to see reason and leave Mizuki alone to have a normal life wither as Mizuki's wife.

* * *

Several hours later

Kakashi continued to fuss and fret over the unconscious Umino, long after Tsunade and Naruto made a retreat from the Hospital. Naruto didn't want to be caught by Mizuki or found out by the jerk's underlings. The kid was surprisingly smart for an air head.

Realizing that his time with Iruka was growing short Kakashi did what he could to try and ease Iruka's pain.

His radio came to life with his partners voice whispering Intel into his ear, letting him know that Umino would soon be shipped back into Mizuki's care and once more out of reach of their organization.

"He's still unconscious." Hissed Kakashi. "I can't begin to discuss the matter with Umino-san, unless he's awake. Is there anyway we can stall this or get into the compound? This is our only chance. I really think Umino-san will see the light with the timing being so close to the aftermath of such a traumatizing event."

"There's little we can do on our part. The administration has already typed up the reports and taken the money from the Yakuza. Iruka ships out in the morning."

Kakashi closed his good eye with frustration praying for a moment of peace and a miracle. _Come on Umino, wake up. Come on. I've got an offer you can't possibly refuse_.

"You think so." Whispered a dry cracked voice from the vicinity of the bed.

Kakashi jumped, he hadn't expected to hear Umino, let alone have the man read his mind like that.

Umino's swollen eyes opened and glared into Kakashi's wide eyes. "I'd laugh but my ribs are too broken for that. I don't read minds, you were talking out loud."

"How long have you been awake?" demanded Kakashi, facial expression going cold and distant.

"Not long, an hour really, maybe less, maybe more; I've been drifting in and out of my mind. Lovely thing, drugs." Whispered Umino, a smirk barely perceptible through the swollenness of his lips and face.

Kakashi shuddered. Iruka looked awful. His heart squeezed painfully tight again in his chest as if a vice like grip had gathered around the living muscle and decided to strangle it.

"I take it, you're not really a nurse." Said Umino, dryly.

"Err, well, no."

"let me guess, a Fed?"

Kakashi sighed. "No need to be so defensive Umino-san."

"How could you sleep with me? That was such a low and dirty thing to do!" Hissed Umino.

Kakashi's mouth opened in surprise at Iruka's outrage.

"And don't talk to me. I won't turn on Mizuki."

Iruka turned his face away from Kakashi better to ignore and pretend the Federal Agent wasn't in his room or anywhere near his vulnerable person.

"Why not?" demanded Kakashi. "He did this to you. And you're just going to lay down and take it?"

Iruka whimpered in pain as he tried to turn his whole body away from the angry agent. He didn't want to discuss his reasons. They were personal and this guy had no right to ask about them.

"I don't get you Umino. I just don't get you. I watched you for years, you know. I watched how Mizuki ruled over you. I watched you kill over and over without a second thought. You were cold and hardened. I never believed there was anything worth redeeming in you. But then that night, that one night, when you should have pulled the trigger you instead saved a kid's life. I saw something in you that I thought had been missing in you, in your overall genetic makeup, you looked human but you weren't human I knew that long ago and yet, I saw it, a human being. A man, and in that man beat a heart and lived a soul, and within all of that this man also lived with Remorse. Was I so wrong Umino? Or did I only see what I wanted to see in you? I'm giving you a second chance Umino, a chance to do the right thing and make it possible for you to live a good and honorable life, a life with that kid you love so much."

Iruka hissed, and closed his eyes as he flung his pillow at the fed "Get out! Get out." he screamed, voice shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain of his efforts.

"You don't understand. You can never understand. Just get out. Get out!" roared the temperamental Umino.

Kakashi made his retreat but not without one last tormented look backward. Was he so wrong? Or had he seen only another lie? Hadn't Umino changed? Hadn't he?

In his mind he kept seeing the shy lover, the shocked and prudish man who had taken his IchaIcha book and burned it to ashes. Were these the real Umino, the charming Umino, or had it all been a lie? Or was it that there was something else that drove Iruka to continue to be loyal to a man and to an organization that was criminal and amoral. What was Kakashi missing? What wasn't he understanding?

* * *

Naruto was alone again, well almost. Lady Tsunade was keeping him under a close watch and trapped in her house away from any potential Yakuza. Tsunade was a smart cookie. Or else she was something else entirely. Maybe she was some sort of Inside Man or something.

"Naruto I expect your homework done when I return. Shizune, keep a close eye on him."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied her assistant and friend.

"And NO Ramen." Growled Tsunade as the door slammed behind her.

Naruto pouted. Life was so unfair. One little prank, just one teensy wincy little prank and he was once more without his beloved noodles.

Iruka, get better soon.

I need ramen. Sob. Sob.

* * *

TBC

* * *

YAKUZA CHAPTER SIX in the Works

Meaning ch.13, in the works, (coming very soon)

Icha Icha Sensei (final chapter coming soon, very soon)

Search and Rescue chapter 3 in the Works and coming very soon, as well as Night&Moon, and MustLoveDogs, and Sargeant Umino (an entirely new story), as well as a very brand new story in the Naruto universe titled for the time being SENSEI-OBSESSED.

**Thank you all for reading and I looke forward to your reviews. ^_^**


End file.
